Action speaks louder than words
by GuenevereNimueh
Summary: Action really does speak louder than words, and this was proven by Lin.


Finally! Another entry. It almost took me a year before I got the will (too lazy to type) to upload this story (after finding molds on my "magic" notebook). I will soon likely to upload few more stories from the "magic-notebook-with-molds" if I find time that is, hopefully (I'm busy-it's true!).

Anyway here is another unlikely pair. I just want to give chances to pairings we easily deemed impossible due to their 99.99% characteristic differences and maybe because we always tend to focus on the lead characters that seeing/pairing them with other is like a taboo.

So here it is. Hope you like it and do not forget to leave reviews for your own safety.

* * *

><p>Mai, Lin and Masako are sitting unusually together on the couch of SPR's office, Lin and Mai sitting on both ends of the couch while Masako occupied the one in front of them. They were drinking tea while waiting for the rest of the team to come. Naru is in his office doing paper works like his usual self.<p>

"Uh… Would... Would you like some cakes?" Mai started cutting the deepening silence in the room. "My neighbour actually gave me a box as a gift so I decided to bring it here."

Lin nodded in response while Masako ignored her turning away looking anywhere but Mai.

She pouted in defeat and droop her head. She and Masako really didn't get along well, though she sees her as a friend even sometimes treating her like a sister, Masako on the other hand sees her as rival for Naru's love. But now, with the new development she knows it will take time for Masako to forgive her.

She sat up and started to go to the kitchen but stopped when she heard hurried footsteps and the door burst open with a loud bang.

"Mai!" shouted Bou who was still panting standing by the door. He made a dash towards Mai and holds her shoulders.

"Bou… Bou-san, how are you?" Asked Mai in surprise from the sudden pull.

"Don't. You. _How-are-you_. Me." Answered Bou between his breaths, still trying to catch up for air. "Is it true?" He continued when he was able to speak calmly.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not understanding what he was asking about. She was about to ask what he means when another footsteps was heard coming their way.

"Mai!" "Mai san!" exclaimed the new comers together upon reaching the door.

"Mai." The panting medium was the first to have reached her. Clutching her hands together in front of her chest and eyes filled with horror, surprise, and happiness it that was even possible.

"Uh… Ano, Mai san." Called the young priest.

All three of them crowding Mai with every intention of getting the answer they seek.

Then suddenly it dawned on her, surprise registered on her face bringing her left hand on her mouth in the process. "How…" She asked stuttering from the sudden realisation.

"So it is true then." Bou commented taking her reactions as the answer to their question. Ayako shoved Bou away upon hearing his words and when Mai didn't deny it she started shaking her shoulders.

"Mai! Tell me, tell me! How did it happen? Wait don't answer that I know how it did, but why! Who! Is it really true? Mai answer me!" She asked continuously not tearing her eyes away from her.

To Mai, Ayako is like a mother she never had, she's caring despite the strong willed persona she wears at times. Ever since they met during that investigation in Mai's school where some ghost were believed to be haunting an old building, all of them grew closer together with each cases they participated in, making a family she have been longing for, a father in Bou, a mother in Ayako, a sister and brothers in the form of sulking Masako, the shy priest John and the Narcissistic Naru. When she revealed to them that she's an orphan Ayako became even closer and protective of her.

"Mai-san." John called her attention. "Is it true?" He curtly added.

She lets out a heavy sigh and asked the three of them to sit down which they did surprisingly without very much fight.

But before she could formulate her response the door to Naru's office suddenly opened revealing a very annoyed and irritated looking man.

"Naru." Called Mai.

"What is happening here! Can't you all keep quiet? If you want to make a ruckus do it outside not here in the office!" Commanded Naru.

"Oi Naru!" Bou called ignoring Naru's burst, without any hint of fear from the young man's anger. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Naru asked patiently.

"Wait. Do you have anything to do with it!" Commented Ayako not waiting for Naru's response.

"Poor Mai." Added Bou in sympathy.

"Look." Naru started and walk a little forward to the rest of them "I know your intelligence doesn't match even half of mine but could you at least try to be direct with your questions and don't just answer it on your own." Naru finished looking even more pissed.

Bou was about to retaliate when Lin stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone took their eyes off Naru and looked at Lin.

Mai entangled her body from the clutches of Ayako and moved to stand next to Lin who was looking at her, giving her a smile. Everyone was silent same thoughts appeared in their head.

'Did they just see Lin smiled?' Lin who was always grumpy every time they horde around the office and never bother to even say a Hi to any of them.

Suddenly what they are seeing could bring rain in the driest place on earth. Lin took Mai's left hand. Facing everyone Mai raised the joined hand and announced something that definitely made the hell freeze that instant.

"We're getting married!" Mai happily announced showing the engagement ring Lin gave to her when he surprised her with a proposal a week ago.

It was an understatement to say that everyone was shocked. Ayako and Bou both dropped their jaws. John was standing very still staring at her ring. Mai is not sure if the young priest is still breathing. Naru the ever so stoic failed to hide his emotions and showed confusion, amazement and curiosity. Masako on the other hand ignored the commotion happening in front of her as she already knows about Mai and Lin's relationship. She happened to learn about it earlier when she came to the office finding the two sat together on the couch with Lin feeding Mai a cookie. Not something you will see even if Atlantis is real and the situation made both of them confessed. She realised she should feel happy as Mai will be out of the picture from now on. She could have Naru all to herself, however she found it annoying after all didn't Mai tell her they are friends, though she never really shows the other but she thinks of Mai as a friend as well. So why in the name of all the gods in heaven that Yasuhara has to know about their relationship that she thought she could tell him about it and not her? She couldn't understand herself as well for feeling like this, it is new to her. She has never felt this way before as she never really gets the chance to spend time with others or have fun with friends until now. So she showed whatever she's feeling about the revelation.

Finally everyone was able to get a hold of themselves and started asking endless questions all at the same time aside from Naru and Masako that is.

"Stop!" Mai shouted. "One by one."

"So you're the father?" Asked Bou pointing at Lin still not believing the announcement they made.

This question however deepened the furrow in Naru's forehead.

"Father?" He heard himself ask.

"Yes Naru." Lin answered him. "Mai is 2 months pregnant." He continued to explain.

"What!" Exclaimed Ayako."You mean, you've been hiding your relationship from us for so long!"

"Sorry. We wanted to tell you, really! But we decided it will be better if all are settled first. We were actually planning on announcing it tomorrow on Lin's birthday but I guess Yasuhara beat us to it." Mai answered smiling to everyone and moved her eyes to Yasuhara who is standing by the door gaping at the sight before him.

"Sorry. I slipped." Yasuhara apologized. He just came in few minutes ago finding everyone looking in disarray. Assessing the look on their faces he concluded that they must be talking about "that".

"But I thought you like Naru?" Ayako commented. All eyes are now on Naru who made a slight gasp but recovered immediately.

Mai turned red from the question. She did like him. In fact she could say that he was her first love. "I…" She looked at Lin and when she saw him smiling at her she found the courage to continue. "I do. I do like Naru. But I found my true love." She finished looking at Lin with eyes full of adoration and love.

Lin held her hand tighter than ever as if telling her he is too. That he has found the love of his life finally. Lin is not much for talk the total opposite of Mai but he always make it sure to convey his love for her and she is more than happy to receive his love which she answers with the same equality. No need for words. Actions are enough for both of them to understand each other. After all action speaks louder than words.

* * *

><p>See you next time!<p> 


End file.
